


Pyra Almost Gets Some

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Magic, Romance, basically pyra cockblocks herself, date, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Pyra and Beel are having a movie date in her room and, just as things are about to get spicy, Pyra's powers go haywire and ruin it.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Pyra Almost Gets Some

Beel and Pyra are enjoying a nice movie night together. While Pyra does like being able to go out somewhere for a date, she also really enjoys just spending time cuddling together in her room. Asmo had suggested a movie for them to watch and, after reading the summary online, Pyra decided it would be a good fit. She’s snuggling up against his side, his arm around her shoulders, enjoying the faint sound of his heartbeat as her head rests on his chest.

About halfway through the movie, a sex scene comes on, causing Pyra to blush profusely and look away. Beel notices her predicament and reaches over to the remote to turn off the movie. Once the screen goes black, he begins stroking her hair and kisses the top of her head.  
“Are you okay, honey?” Beel asks, concern evident in his voice.  
Pyra looks up at him shyly, “Yeah, I’ve just never, um, done that stuff. I haven’t even, uh, touched myself before,” she says, burying her head into his chest to hide her embarrassment.  
Beel lightly grabs her chin and lifts her head to look at him. They stay like that for a moment before Beel leans in and captures her lips with his, causing Pyra to jump in surprise and squeal into the kiss.  
Beel pulls back from her, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, you just surprised me,” she says shyly before leaning back up to kiss him again.  
Beel grabs her waist and lifts her up onto him, her legs straddling his waist. He slowly runs his hands up under her shirt and begins toying with her breasts through her bra.  
Suddenly, something shatters from the other side of the room.  
“Stop,” Pyra says, standing up to inspect the source of the sound. She turns the corner and notices the window is broken, shards of glass covering the floor.  
She bursts out laughing and walks back to Beel, “Maybe we should wait until I can control my powers better.”  
Beel gives her a questioning look, “What do you mean?”  
“You remember how I said that strong emotions can make my powers go haywire?” Pyra asks.  
Beel nods, “Yeah, why?”  
Pyra giggles, “I just shattered the window.”  
Beel starts laughing as well and sits up, leaning against the headboard.  
Suddenly, a loud growling sound comes from Beel’s stomach.  
Pyra laughs, “I’ll go make some more popcorn.”  
Beel nods, “Thank you, honey.”  
Pyra blows him a kiss as she heads out the door.

**Bonus**

“You shattered a window!?” Asmo exclaims, his eyes as big as dinner plates.  
Pyra laughs and nods in affirmation.  
Asmo facepalms as he says, “What am I going to do with you?”

**Extra Bonus**

Belphie’s jaw practically hits the floor, “She actually shattered a window?”  
Beel laughs nervously, “Yeah.”  
“You have one hell of a girlfriend, Beel,” Belphie says, smirking.


End file.
